With the development of Internet technology, Wi-Fi technology has been widely applied in our daily lives. When coming into the cafe or restaurant, people usually ask for a password for accessing Wi-Fi. Wi-Fi is all around us.
Currently, intelligent home is growing vigorously, and Wi-Fi technology is also widely applied in the field of intelligent hardware. Since some Wi-FI devices are lacking of screens, inputting keys etc, users cannot input the verification information to routers. At present, other function devices having screens and inputting keys may transmit verification information to the router via a special transport protocol, then the router will transmit the verification information to the Wi-Fi devices lacking of screens, input keys etc. However, the aforementioned method needs special transport protocol, and most Wi-Fi devices lacking of screens, input keys etc couldn't adopt the special transport protocol, that means, the aforementioned method is limited in range of uses, and not applicable to all Wi-Fi devices.